Weiss Kreuz:Tribulation
by KilluaHysoka
Summary: Aya all his life has shut himself from the world. Now taking a chance for Love Aya opened his heart to Omi, when tragedy strikes, horrible secreats are revealed and the price for love is to high.YAOI FANFIC RATED R-BE WARNED VIOLENCE.SEXUALCONTENT.DRAMA
1. Default Chapter

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All yaoi implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in the anime.

**Tribulation: 1**

* * *

Snow. It had not snowed for a while now and yet at this time it chose to fall. Aya felt the first few flakes land on his cheek as he lay sprawled out on the damp grass. The smell of iron and copper filled his nostrils as he tried to clear his head of the dizziness. His eye sight was still blurred as he used his left hand to feel his surroundings. He attempted to use his right, but with each slight move he made a sharp pain would strike him in the pit of his stomach, freezing him from any further movements. The snow continued to fall creating a soft blanket over him as to try and console his pain. The coldness brought a sense of calmness to him. He drew in slow breathes now, for it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The pain now seems to grow spreading to his entire body. Aya, unable to bear any longer gave in to the darkness, closing his eyes and laid to rest.

* * *

---------------- 

3 Days Earlier

----------------

February 9th. Of all the dates in his life this was one date Aya would not forget. He had been waiting for that date to arrive for the past week as he went day by day to different stores seeking the perfect birthday gift for Omi. Unsure of what the browned haired soon to be seven-teen year old would want; Aya had one mission he didn't know how to solve. Finally deciding on a stylish new hooded sweater, after having it gifted wrapped in soft baby blue paper, to match the boys eyes, Aya headed back to the flower shop, where he and the other members of Weiss Kreuz worked during the day.

Along the way, he began processing why he began caring so much about the way Omi saw him. He, by all means, was not the perfect role model, but he was only three years older than the boy. But the more he thought about it the more he could not erase the picture of Omi smiling at him or calling his name. As he approached the flower shop the familiar sight of Youji, the typical tall, blonde with curly hair and sun glasses, being surrounded by hoards of high school girls.

"Oi Aya, where have you been the stores been more busy than usual...Oi Aya..."

Aya calmly walked past him and ignored the screaming girls that wanted his attention. The thought of Omi seeing the gift he had bought him and that happy smile spreading across his face was what Aya had been dreaming about all week. And now that dream was about to come true. Walking to the back of the store Aya descended the basement stair case to the fading sound of Youji trying to control the frenzied girls. As he quietly tip toed down, to try to surprise the boy, he stopped at the bottom of the stair case to see if Omi had heard him coming. Listening carefully he heard the slightest moan and his eyes began to widen. He peeked around the corner and dropped the present to the floor, but neither Ken nor Omi heard it.

Ken had Omi pined to the wall as both their lips were held together in a passionate kiss. Aya at first was about to pull ken off, but noticed the willingness of the boy stood staring. It was not anger Aya felt nor disgust, but a horrible pain shooting through him. And as the pain engulfed him all he could feel was the single tear falling from his cheek.

To be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 2

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All YAOI implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in the anime. **WARNING THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS ONE MALE AND FEMALE SO NOONE UNDER PG13 READ **

* * *

**Tribulation: 2**

After what seemed as an eternity Ken had let go of Omi and proceeded to hug him still unaware of Aya watching them. It was Omi first who saw his face and the glistening streak on his cheek, left over from the tear.

"Aya-kun..."

Aya did not wait for the boy to finish and rushed back up the stairs. Youji again tried to get Aya's attention, but seeing the painful and sorrowful expression in his face knew something was dreadfully wrong. Youji pushed the girls aside and tried to catch up with Aya, but he had already taken the flower shop car and driven away. With the screaming girls around him Youji had to shout at the top of his lungs that it was closing time and like a dog herding a flock of sheep, one by one he guided them out and closed the silver grating to lock the shop. Youji then immediately rushed downstairs to the basement to see what had happened earlier. Omi was in the corner curled up crying uncontrollably as Ken paced back and forth, a sickened and angry look in his face.

"Oi Oi Oi what the hell happened"

Neither Ken nor Omi responded. Youji looked back and forth between the two, sighed, and walked towards their mini fridge to retrieve a beer. He could tell it was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

Aya sped down the street not sure of where it was going. He did not care where as long as it was not back there. Why had he run away? Why had he not just given Omi his present and left? The same picture of ken and Omi appeared in his mind for what seem like the four hundredth time. Again that sharp pain struck him as he swerved across the road trying to maintain control of the car. Aya pulled over and got out of the car. He had no idea where he was. Night had come and the only people on the streets seemed to be either rebellious teenagers who could not get mommies or daddies love, or women that had no other means for feeding their children. Aya noticed a bright sign a ways down the road and began walking in its direction. As he drew nearer the neon sign in the shape of a nude female figure flashed on and off. Aya entered the shabby bar and placed himself in a rugged old bar stool. He ordered himself a shot of Vodka and it was not his last one. After seven and eight shots he began to scan the bar scene. Finally being unable to see straight he got up and planned on returning to his car. He paid the bar tender and just as he was about to leave h heard someone whisper into his ear,

"Not leaving so soon are you sweet thing"

The girl seemed about eighteen, small face with big eyes. Blue eyes, the same eyes as Omi. Aya let himself be led to the room upstairs above the bar. As she closed the door she told him it would cost about hundred dollars for the entire show. Aya's head was spinning now as he tried to get his bearings of what he was doing. As the girl began to strip Aya sat on the bed and again the image of Ken and Omi came into his mind. He grabbed his head and pulled his hair as if to drive the images out. Again seeing the moment of pleasure on the boys face, Aya rose up; grabbed the girl and threw her on the bed. She began unbuckling his pants as he began kissing her breasts.

* * *

Youji opened his fourth beer as Ken finished telling him what had happened. Youji was not sure how to respond after hearing the tale so he casually did the only thing he could do, drink. Omi had stopped crying now, but remained curled up and silent. Ken unable to bear the site of Omi in his pitiful state again tried to bring the boy to his feet, but was stopped again by the boys muffled cries as he began weeping again. Ken stood looking down on the boy and again began pacing back and forth.

"Aya-kun...."

Ken stopped and looked straight at the boy, anger and frustration taking its toll. Ken rushed towards the boy and roughly picked him up and held him against the wall as he had done earlier that day, but this time with love and care; instead anger and jealousy.

"HE DOESN"T LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU WHY CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND!!"

Ken kept screaming at the boy as the tears gushed uncontrollably from Omi. Youji unable to bear the site dropped his beer and rushed towards Ken tackling him towards the floor. Ken tried to push Youji off, but maybe it was because Aya was like a brother to Youji or because he had more respect for Aya then he did for Omi or Ken; Youji brought a fist straight to the side of Ken's mouth knocking him unconscious. Omi stood, his back flat to the wall, crying uncontrollably as Youji got of Ken and sat on the floor breathing hard from the rush of adrenaline that had just coursed through his body. Youji got up of the floor and was about to begin calming Omi down when the television turned itself on and a blurred figure of a man sitting in a tall arm chair came to view. Youji looked towards the ceiling and cursed. They were about to receive a mission, with Aya missing, Ken knocked out, and Omi in no stable condition to fight. If Aya did not return soon he would have to do the mission solo which usually meant suicide.

* * *

With each thrust the girl's screams could be heard through the walls. As the bed squeaked with each pass, and the glistening sweat that covered both their bodies Aya was lost in ecstasy. Even as she bit his neck trying to muffle her own screams or dug her nails into his back with each powerful push he kept on, as if she was not there; more so as if it was someone else he was making love to. Again she went rigid and then limber as she had orgasm now for the third time and he kept going uncaring of her state. She tried to push him of now, but he became rougher and more forceful. Finally Aya kissed her hard on the lips and thrusted harder and harder and with her final screams he uttered the words, Omi.

Aya, exhausted lay on top of her as she pushed him and reached for his wallet in his pants.

"You fucking faggot, I said ounce not three times. Get the fuck out of her before you get your gay as really fucked".

She took all the money he had, more then the three hundred he owed her. Aya laid on the bed unsure of what he had just done or what he was going to do. He slowly brought himself back up and got dressed. She had not checked his other pockets so he still had some money for gas and his car keys. He exited the bar and using the walls of the old buildings around him made his way towards his car. As he approached he saw the girl again and this time she was not alone. Maybe it was the blurriness in his eyes, but it seemed she had six or ten men with her, all with either baseball bats or pipes in their hands. She smiled at him and moved towards the side.

"Told you, you were going to get fucked"

**To be Continued**


	3. 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All yaoi implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in

the anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tribulation: 3**

Omi. Do I love you? Can I love you? Aya lay with his eyes close picturing the boys face, a comfort even in his current situation. How he longed now to see the boy in person, to hold him and whisper in his ear words of care. With each blow to his face, Aya remained motionless, unwilling to fight back and even if he could he was still partially of balance, consequences for the over do shots of Vodka. Two men out of the eight held him to the ground in a crucified position as the other six took turns taking shots at him, bruising his delicate face. With each passing blow he dreamed of that boy hoping that if he was to die here, he could see his face one last time, before he would have to atone for his sins.

Aya, half conscious now, did not hear the car screeching at full speed up to them. It was like a dream to him. He could no longer tell if he was being punched anymore for his face was numb from the pain. One eye bruised and the other partially blurry. Did he see Manx get out of the car that had pulled up to the side of them, or was that car not real at all. He had to be dreaming now, for the next person he saw was Omi. Aya drew the tiniest smile on his face. Death was toying with him now, but he was glad he could see the boy one last time, even if it was just a dream. Aya drained of his last bit of strength laid his head down and gave into the void.

"Omi get him into the car NOW!!"

Manx had her gun drawn, but with eight men she was not sure how long she could hold them off. She screamed at Omi again who was petrified at the sight of Aya's unconscious body. Manx screamed a third time; bring the boy out of his state. Omi rushed to Aya's side, but being sure to watch the actions of the men around him incase any one of them tried something. Omi hooked his arms under Aya's armpits and drag him towards the car. Ounce both Omi and Aya were safe in the car, Manx dove back inside and hit the gas pedal, as the eight men rushed the car. Ounce Manx was sure they were a safe distance away she stopped the car and turned to see if they had to go to a hospital or if Aya's condition was bearable. As she looked behind her any questions she had were dismissed from her mind. Aya, bloody, rested his head in Omi's lap as he held one hand to the boys faces to stop the boy from his tears. Omi slowly mouthed the words "I'm Sorry"; weather Aya could hear him or see him saying it was another matter. Manx smiled gently at the scene and turned back around to drive them both back to the flower shop. At that moment words were not necessary and even if there was something that could be said, nothing came to mind.

* * *

"If you want to be mad at me go ahead and be, but what would you have done if you were in my position".

Youji handed Ken a beer as he spoke those words to him. Ken woke up with a sore jaw and an intense headache. Youji reached out a hand and pulled him to his feet. Ken looked around and before he could say anything Youji answered. "Manx picked up Omi and went to get Aya". The anger had returned to Ken's face. Youji gave a slight laugh and in his boyishly playboy way pointed a finger at Ken, "Jealous". Ken stared at Youji, mouth half gapping, forced himself to calm down, before Youji decided to knock him out again. Youji, seeing his little antidote to try and lighten the atmosphere had failed, became serious for a moment and looked ken straight in his eyes. 'Why did you do it"? The question was straight forward and the answer that came was like it in turn. "Because Aya wouldn't". Ken's reply stunned Youji. Both men now stood staring at each other for sometime, neither one knowing what to do or say now. It was Youji who finally nodded, turned and proceeded to head up stairs to prepare a room for Aya. As he was leaving he turned and looked at Ken and laughing said,

"Just don't fall in love with me and if you forget read the sign on my back that says Exit Only".

Youji walked up the stairs laughing loudly leaving a headache driven Ken frustrated and angered ounce more.

* * *

Manx pulled the car into the back alley of the shop. She had called ahead and Youji was there waiting for them with ken no where in sight. Omi got out of the car first allowing Youji room to pick up Aya. Omi held the back door open as the group ventured back inside into the room Youji had prepared for Aya and laid him soundly into the bed. Ounce Aya was safely in bed Omi noticed another bed prepared on the floor. He looked at Youji, but Youji just smiled at him, patted his head; ruffling his hair a bit, and left to get some medical supplies. Omi slowly approached Aya and sat by his side. Manx smiled at the boy again, assured him Aya would be fine and left the two alone for some well deserved time. Youji came back with a bowl of warm water, a towel, bandages, and some cream. "I can do it". Youji looked at Omi and saw the longing in his eyes to help the men in which he longed for. "Ok, but if you need anything call me". Youji handed the things to Omi and left, closing the door behind him. Ken was waiting outside, a cold look on his face.

"He'll live".

"That's good".

The reply was cold, like his expression. Youji walked beside him and without looking into his eyes spoke.

"If I find out you forced him or did anything else he didn't want to do, we'll be having a different conversation next time".

Ken turned to face Youji; a look of calmness masked the growing rage within him. Ken pushed his shoulder against Youji's and walked passed him. Before he disappeared into the shadow he stopped and spoke, back still facing Youji.

"He wanted it as much as I did".

Youji, now more sure of what really happened in that basement spoke more harshly.

"He may have wanted it, but did he want it from you...or Aya".

Ken did not reply, but walked off. Youji now knew what had truly happened in the basement. How long had it been going on he did not know, but he would have to address it with Omi in the morning. Till then he would wait it out, and let Omi and Aya, even if it was for one night, be in each others arms.

**To be Continued**


	4. 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All yaoi implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in

the anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tribulation: 4**

Omi. Aya opened his eyes slowly to reveal the boy sleeping beside him. Omi's soft hair resting against his arm, which like his head, had been bandaged up from the injuries he sustained last night. Omi lay, arms wrapped around Aya's, sleeping soundly, residues of tears left on his face. In that moment, as if an angel sent by god had come down and touched Aya gently on the head, all pain, anger, frustration, and burden he ounce carried had disappeared. For the first time in his life since that day Takatori had murdered his family and sent his sister into coma, Aya felt happy. He felt more than happy, he felt complete. A sudden jolt of fear came into him. "What if it was a dream"? He closed his eyes again and slowly removed his arm from the boys hold. He then placed his hand on Omi's hair and gently began running his hand through the boys soft hair. He opened his eyes again and tears of joy began forming. It wasn't a dream. Aya softly called out the boy's name, an urge growing deep within him to see those eye's open and to be lost within those eyes of blue, deeper and more beautiful then any sea. Omi lifted his head and awoke to a face he never thought he would see. Aya, hand still stroking his hair, was crying, but more importantly he was smiling. In the history of Love there have been many kisses of passion, and many smiles that spoke more than any words could. At that moment that smile, if witness by anyone, would say no words could describe the love the care and the joy that was given from one lover to another. Omi awe struck, maybe by instincts, flung his arms around Aya's neck and began repeating his name over and over again as he cried tears of joy. Both now remain in the bed held tightly within each others arms. As the tears subsided, and they gazed into each others eyes, Aya brought his lips to meet Omi's. As the two lay still, lips tightly locked in a seal of love, the sun broke above the horizon, as the calm sound of birds and the slightest ray of light, lit the room.

* * *

_He had not said no. Not ounce. He wanted it. Yes he did want it as bad I wanted it._

Ken sat in the dark of his room, curtains drawn, as he contemplated the events of the past few months. Flashes of what had occurred popped in and out of his mind. He remember the first time, it was at night. He had found Omi researching for a mission on his computer late into the night. At first he just wanted to wish the boy good night, but it was not his fault Omi turned and kissed him. Or was it him who kissed Omi. Ken got up of the floor and paced back and forth.

_Yes, yes I kissed him. But he wanted it, he did not say no. Did he? I, I kissed him then he stopped struggling... No that's wrong he did not struggle, yes that right he wanted it, he led me on, that's what happened._

Ken now paced faster, a crazed looked on his face, as he tried to block out the memories of what had occurred.

_He pinned me to the floor that right, that's what happened. He told me that's what I wanted, and that's what he knew we both wanted. That's right that what happened. It's his fault, he started this._

Ken slumped himself back on the floor, his face now calm again.

_Yes that right, that's what, happened. Omi forced me. I can fix it. Yes, I can make it the way it was. Before Aya, Aya had to come and ruin everything. I was Omi's, I belonged to Omi._

Ken pushed himself of the floor and reached for his helmet and keys to his motorbike. He checked the hallway to make sure no one would see him leaving. He rushed downstairs and through the back door. Ounce on his bike he looked back and smiled.

_I'll be Omi's again soon, very soon._

He blew a kiss towards the flower shop and road of as the sun had fully risen.

* * *

Youji knocked on the door before opening it, afraid that he would see something that would cause him to go on Viagra for the rest of his life.

"Oi oi, how are the love birds doing this morning".

Omi looked back at Youji smiling as happy as any boy would be on Christmas morning. Aya was back to his stone expression, but this time it was different. Even with his hard exterior one could tell there was love within him and it was pouring out like an uncontrolled waterfall.

"Omi why don't you go and get Aya some breakfast, and make me some eggs as well, O and don't forget to bring my coffee. O and don't open the shop today, we all deserve a break."

Omi was about to complain to Youji about getting the morning chores, when Aya again turned the boys face towards him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Go"

Omi didn't object to Aya's command and scurried of to prepare breakfast. Ounce Omi left Youji closed the door behind him. He smiled and looked at Aya.

"Well you seem gay as hell".

Aya looked back at Youji, knowingly if he had his Katana with him, Youji would be cut in half.

"I mean you look happy...you know gay...happy...Baka..."

Youji stopped and sighed. He sat at the edge of Aya's bed and looked at the floor, seriousness took his face. Aya spoke first.

"Ken"

"Ya."

Both men knew that situation had escalated beyond what either of them would want to admit.

"Have you talked to Persia Yet?"

"Aya..."

"No. Whatever happened between Ken and Omi..."

Aya laid his head back on the bed, the pain beginning to seep back in. Youji got up and walked around the room, beginning to become frustrated.

"Aya we cannot pretend what Ken did to Omi did not happen"

"I won't make him remember things he doesn't want to remember. If he's blocked them of from his thoughts than let him. We..we just need to move on".

"HE WAS RAPING HIM AYA!!".

Youji slammed a fist into the wall. Aya had no words to say and Youji no longer had the heart to continue the conversation. It was now in the open. Both unable to deny the facts. Aya sat up and stretched his legs for the first time since the night before. Youji grasped his hand. He had not broken it, but the pain was still plenty. There was a knock at the door as Omi came in, smiling happily. He handed Youji his coffee and placed Aya's drink on a near by chair. He than flung himself back into his loves arms and happily smiled at the two men. Youji smiled back at the boy, gave a heavy sigh, and sipped his coffee.

"Manx will be here soon, I'll go give her a call that you're awake. She'll fill you in on the mission ounce she gets here. I'll go prepare breakfast then, you to should..talk".

Youji gave Aya a hard look at the end of his sentence. He walked out, but before closing the door he turned and looked back at Aya.

"Oi Aya, I'm thinking of making brownies for breakfast how should I pack the fudge?"

Youji closed the door, his laughter could be heard from across the street, as Aya, with Omi in his arms, had a grim look on his face. Aya then looked back at Omi, and smiled. He planted a kiss on the boy's lips and held him tighter, and looking back at the closed door, and still being able to hear Youji's laughter smiled and whispered the word

"Baka".

* * *

Ken stood on top of an abandoned building near the outskirts of town. It was around mid afternoon, and the wind was slightly blowing. He breathed in the fresh air as he took in all that had happened to him and how what he was about to do was the right decision. He heard the shuffling of feet and turned to see a tall, slim yet built man walking towards him. The man was alone, as they had discussed over the internet, which was the only means of communication to reach him. The man stopped a ways ahead of him, taking of his thinly framed glasses to clean the lens and spoke:

"I didn't think you'd be the one to contact us".

"Let's keep this short and keep one thing clear. I'm not your friend and I never will be".

The man laughed and placing his glasses back on his face took several more steps towards ken.

"O I don' expect us to be friends, far from it. But if you took time from your busy little bee life to call us then it must be important".

The man smiled at his sly remark and walked further till he was standing side by side with Ken. Ken looked him in the face.

"I can give you want you want. Just leave the rest of Kreuz alone. Do we have a deal".

The man did not reply, but stared at the sky and took in the view of the desolate plain as the wind blew a gentle breeze at both of them. Ken slightly losing his temper spoke again, waiting to see if his plan would come into effect.

"Do we have a deal..Crawford?"

Crawford looked at Ken and smiled. As he did, the rest of Schwarz emerged, each member from a different location, hidden within the rummage of the old building. Crawford looked up again towards the sky, placing both his hands in his pocket, smiled and partly laughed and spoke the name:

"Aya...".

**To be Continued**


	5. 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All yaoi implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in

the anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tribulation: 5**

****

Aya seated on the couch with Omi in his arms, as Youji rummage through the fridge looking for something to eat. The three waited in the basement patiently for Manx to arrive with an urgent message from Persia. Their previous mission had been postponed for the time being till further notice. Aya sat, slowly curling his fingers through Omi's hair under the soft glow of the television. Youji still uneasy of the "New Aya" as he'd like to put it, kept his distance incase the two decided to have a lip locking competition again. Neither of the two had brought up the case between Ken and Omi, afraid the boy would have another nervous break down. There was no doubt in Aya's or Youji's mind that the new mission involved Kens where about. He had been missing now for the entire day, and the sun was just beginning to set. The familiar sound of high heels descending the stairs took Youji's attention as he watched Manx appear with a video tape in her hand.

"Finally the right type of pussy"

Aya grunted at Youji's remark as Manx slid a finger across Youji's chin and smiled at him teasingly. Manx proceeded to the TV where she placed the tape into the VCR. The usual blurred image of a man sitting in an arm chair appeared; his face masked as it always was.

"_Five hours ago Hidaka Ken, codename: Siberian, was apprehended by members of Schwarz_."

Omi winced in Aya's arms as the news was delivered. Aya held on to him tighter.

"_The group has been located hidden in an abandoned observation station located on a wild life reserve. Your target is to retrieve Hidaka Ken, and to eliminate the members of Schwarz, excluding member Brad Crawford, who will be taken alive and handed over to US Special Forces to face charges in his own country." _

As the TV went black, silence remained in the room. Omi was now shaking in Aya's arms as Aya comforted the boy as best he could. Youji had opened a can of beer as Manx walked to the front to face the three.

"This is the first mission that is joint with US military officials. It is agreed that Weiss will apprehend Crawford and hold him till the Special Forces will take over. Keeping Crawford alive may prove useful in the future incase we need to call in a favor from our friends over seas. So who will accept this mission?"

For the first time none of Weiss spoke up when asked this question. Youji unable to bare the awkwardness spoke:

"What happen to Persia's catch phrase?"

Omi, Aya and Manx turned to look at him.

"What..?"

Aya let go of Omi and got up. He looked at Manx and gave a resounding no. Manx taken back by Aya's abruptness looked to Omi and was about to ask him if he would take it when Aya stopped her.

"Don't look at him".

"Oi oi Aya calm down".

"No, Youji, I nor Omi will do this, if you wish to then go, but we won't."

Youji put down his beer. He did not want to go up against Aya on his decision for a part of him agreed. What Ken did to Omi was unforgivable and now to ask the men he betrayed to come and save him was incomprehensible.

"Even if we don't save Ken we still have to deal with Schwarz."

Youji was right and Aya could not deny that fact. He and Crawford had their share of fights and both knew sooner or latter the final confrontation would occur. Aya looked at Manx.

"We will deal with Schwarz, but to me, Ken is already dead".

Aya turned his back to them and started to head back up the stairs, but was stop by Omi's soft voice.

"No..."

Aya remained at the bottom of the stairs frozen.

"We...we have to save Ken. He's...he's our friend".

Omi kept repeating it. Over and over again. Aya didn't understand why. He loved Omi and Omi loved him. So why, why did he still want to save Ken. Youji, also hearing enough, approached Omi to try and calm him down, but could not think of the right words to say. Aya unable to control himself anymore pushed Youji aside and slapped Omi across the face. The boy sat quietly now, shock and pain stunning him. Youji grab Aya and swung a right that caught him square in the jaw sending him to the floor. Manx rushed to Omi's side to see the damage dealt to the boy. Omi looked at Aya tears free flowing from his eyes. Aya turned, lifted himself of the floor and ran up the stairs and out of the shop. Omi unable to steady himself fell into Manx's arms and cried.

* * *

Aya, ounce again was in his car and driving. And as before, he did not know where he was driving to. He decided it would be wise not to head in the same direction as the bar he had an unfortunate incident at the previous night and to head in the opposite direction. Aya was furious with himself. He had struck Omi. He wanted to take out his sword and to cut the hand that had committed the deed. How could he or even more so Omi forgive him?

Aya drove for hours. It was well past midnight now and he had arrived at what seem to be a cliff edge that looked out into the ocean. He parked his car and got out. He ran to the edge of the cliff, looked into the night sky and screamed as if to let himself be taken away, and for his burden of love hatred and frustration to be gone from him ounce more. He fell on his knees. Raising a fist he slammed it into the ground continuously cursing.

"It's not your fault you know".

Aya turned around to see the last person in the world he'd wish to lay his eyes on at that moment. His sword was in the car and a good distance away from him. He could have tried to take him on hand to hand, but from past experiences knew it was a losing fight.

"What do you want, Crawford."

Crawford smiled, hands in pockets walked towards Aya.

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to see you one more time before you died."

Aya got up and was ready for the attack, when Crawford stopped and raised his right hand in a slow motion.

"I don't mean now Aya, or should I call you Ran?"

Aya stopped and eyed him. How could he have known? One name came to mind.

"Ken"

"Yes, Ken, he has filled us in on some very interesting information. And when I say we you have nothing to fear tonight. The we is back with Ken, guarding him. I don't expect you to believe me that we are alone, but I've come to say my peace and be gone"

Aya did not relax, but eased himself a little. He did not trust Crawford, but knew the man well enough to know that he was not looking for a fight, at least not tonight.

"As I was saying earlier, it's not your fault".

"What's not my fault?"

Crawford smirked at him, and walked casually towards the edge.

"Loving the person your heart belongs to."

Aya remained quiet.

"You may not believe me, but I know what it's like. Society may have its views, but unlike society we are above the law. We have our own law. No court in this world and no men can judge us for who and what we are. We may kill as easily as we breathe, but we are no different to the pains of love."

For a moment Aya saw himself in Crawford and for a moment he felt and saw Crawford's pain. Crawford calmed himself down and gave a slight laugh. Looking back into the night sky he closed his eyes. Aya was not sure what Crawford was saying now, for it was only a whisper escaping his lips.

"Nagi..."

Crawford sighed and walked towards Aya. Aya on any other given day, time and moment would have attacked him first or backed off, but he remained still, just staring. Crawford was now face to face with Aya. He placed a hand on Aya's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Whatever happened happened and you cannot change that, no matter how many men or women you kill. Go and be with him for it will be your last night. You can take that as a threat if you wish or take it as good advice. Just go and be with him."

Crawford let go of Aya's shoulder and walked back down the path he came. He stopped one last time and looked at Aya and towards the sky.

"It's going to snow".

"What?"

"Tomorrow, it's going to snow. It's pretty late in the season for snow, but better late then never".

He smiled at his remark and walked off disappearing into the night. Aya watched Crawford disappear and headed back towards his car. He started up the engine and headed back towards the flower shop.

* * *

Aya pulled up at the front of the shop. As he walked in Youji was drinking what seem a strange brew of cigarette smoke, coffee and beer. Aya looked at him, and nodded and proceeded to walk past him. Youji reached out as Aya was walking past and grabbed his arm. Not looking into Aya's eyes, but straight in front of him Youji simply stated in a stern voice.

"Never again".

He let go of Aya's arm and continued drinking his beer and puffing on the cigarette he had in his free hand. Aya walked upstairs and saw Manx sleeping in a chair outside Omi's door. Aya approached her and gently shook her shoulder. Manx opened her eyes as Aya told her she no longer needed to stand guard. She like Youji gave Aya the same look, but allowed him to pass as she disappeared downstairs. Aya gently opened the door and slid inside. He walked up to the bed and laid beside Omi, who had fallen asleep, tear stains still on his cheek. Aya gently hugged the boy and kissed him softly on his head. Omi opened his eyes and turned to look at Aya. Tears started forming in his eyes again as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't want to Aya. He made me; he said it's what we both wanted. I believed him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I only wanted you Aya. I only wanted you."

Aya held Omi tighter into his chest as the boy cried and let out all the pain he had been holding in.

"I won't let him hurt you again, never again".

Aya repeated the words to him as Omi cried himself to sleep in Aya's arms that night. In a few hours they would leave on their mission to face Schwarz and Crawford and to face Ken. Aya kissed Omi on his head again as he closed his eyes to sleep, as outside the window, under the light of the moon, the first snowflake fell.

**To be Continued**


	6. 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All yaoi implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in

the anime. There is a implied slight homo erotic scene be warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tribulation: 6**

* * *

The sun shone bright, breaking through the few clouds in the sky, as Youji speed down the highway. Aya sitting in the passenger seat closed his eye's, feeling the wind through his hair, as he calmed himself preparing for what was to come. Omi, stretched out in the back seat lay sleeping quietly.

* * *

It had stopped snowing when they left several hours ago; the road covered in a thin sheet of white. They had awoken before the sun had. Aya quietly let go of Omi as he slipped out of the room to see Youji drinking coffee and smoking. Neither one spoke to the other, but it was a silence both men understood. Today may be the last day either two would see each other on this earth again. Aya calmly watered the plants, while Youji prepared breakfast. Aya smiled as Omi appeared wearing one of Aya's shirts, far too big for his size, as the boy rubbed his eyes drowsily. The stammer of his cute bare feet rushing into Aya's arms ounce seeing the man smiling at him, water can in one hand and a delicate rose in the other. Youji had come up with several jokes in his mind to say to the couple, but today he would keep them to himself. He lay breakfast out as all three sat down together to eat. It was to be their last supper of eggs, coffee, milk for Omi, and toast. Youji left the table first as he disappeared into his room to prepare. Aya sipped his coffee as he watched Omi finish his food. Aya put both their plates into the sink, and followed Omi back upstairs to change. As Aya took of his shirt Omi sat on the bed and did the same. Aya proceeded to unbuckle his belt and slipped his pants off, and in turn Omi also. Both now stood staring at each other. Aya was taken back at how beautiful Omi was. He stepped towards the boy and took Omi into his arms. As they embraced each other their lips touched and turned into a deep passionate kiss; their tongues tasting each other as they collapsed onto the bed.

Youji, changed and ready, came into the main floor to find it empty. He was about to go upstairs to see if they were ready when he noticed a thumping sound coming from the floorboards above. It had not hit him yet, as he was starting to go upstairs he heard a slight moan and scream from Omi. A grim look came upon Youji's face as he quickly rushed down the stairs and back into his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a playboy. He kept repeating to himself "Pussy Pussy Pussy" as he stared continuously at the pictures and chugged a near by beer on his dressing table.

* * *

"Aya, when we get back we need to sound proof your room".

Youji continued speeding down the highway as Aya looked at him and a slight smile crossed his face. They were near now; one two hours away. Youji finding the exit; turned and now could see in the distance snow covered trees. Aya turned around in his seat and slightly and lovingly shook Omi awake. The universal and intensely more adorable question came from the boy's lips. "Are we there yet"? Aya shook his head as he turned back around. As they neared closer by the minute the atmosphere had turned grim as each now mentally prepared. This time was different and each knew. This was no mere battle as any other mission was. This time it was War.

* * *

Crawford stood by a large window looking out into the woods. He took of his glasses to clean them, as Nagi walked up behind him. Crawford placed his glasses back on his face and continued staring at the winter scene. Crawford felt a cold hand clasped his as Nagi brought his face into the man's arm.

"They're like us aren't they?"

Crawford looked into Nagi's eyes and brought his free hands to stroke Nagi's hair.

"Yes, they are. But it still doesn't change anything"

"Why? If they're like us they'll understand. Maybe we could become friends and I don't know, maybe one day we could all..."

"What? Go out together?"

Crawford laughed loudly as he now hugged his love gently.

"You and your strange dreams"

"They're not that strange"

Nagi muttered those words as he hung his head down slightly embarrassed. Crawford brought his hand to lift his chin up and to look him in the eyes.

"No matter what happens today, know that I love you. If anything happens don't come back for me"

"Nothing is going to happen. Will be fine, we'll be together..."

Crawford placed a finger on his lips to hush him.

"Whatever happens, don't come back, understand?"

Crawford moved his finger up and down and in turn Nagi's head moved. Farfarello appeared as Crawford let go of Nagi. Sighing, Crawford looked back out the window.

"They're here".

* * *

Aya retrieved his katana from the trunk of the car as Omi prepared his cross bow and Youji checked his wire. It had started to snow again. As the flakes slowly fell the three members of Weiss made their way up the dirt path that lay before them to the observation building at the top. With Aya leading the way and Omi and Youji on either side they threaded carefully incase Schwarz had any hidden surprises waiting for them. Nearing the top, Aya stopped as he noticed on the roof of the building a man wearing glasses standing; looking down on them. Beside the man on the floor, tied by his hands and feet was a bloodied Ken.

"Youji..."

"I know, I know. Ken and I have to finish a conversation anyway"

Aya sped of up the path to confront Crawford as Youji went to save Ken. Omi went on straight ahead to check inside the building. As the three separated for a moment Aya hesitated. It didn't feel right to leave Omi, but as they have done on countless missions each member knew their part. But this time, it felt different. Aya was about to turn back when instinct told him to crouch and roll. Just as he rolled away a gunshot had sounded. The bullet hitting the spot he was just standing.

"I hope you enjoyed your last night"

Aya, not listening to what Crawford was saying drew his katana and headed for cover within the trees as bullet after bullet was fired at him. Aya began circling Crawford, narrowly missing bullets as they embedded themselves into the trees. Finally the moment Aya had been waiting for came as Crawford released the clip to reload. At the sound of the clip falling to the snow covered floor Aya stopped his circling pattern and charged straight at Crawford, katana pointed towards the man's heart. With each swing of his blade, Crawford masterfully side stepped and followed with his own offence of punches and kicks. Each punch that connected, Aya felt as though he was back at that bar being beaten by several men. Crawford had amazing strength and speed and Aya was losing. The two men danced back and forth, both forgetting about missions, love life, and the burdens that each carried. All that was left for them at this moment was to find out which among the two was the better.

* * *

Youji finding no way straight through to the roof met with Omi as the two scouted the observatory. The layout seemed to be that of any holiday type cabin. It was quite luxurious for an abandoned observation site, but that was probably due to Schwarz inhabitants and refurnishing. Omi spotted Nagi first as the two boys stared at each other from across the room.

"Go Youji I got him"

Youji did not argue and raced to meet Ken on the roof leaving the two, to face each other.

"We're the same you know".

"What?"

"Me and you. We're the same".

Omi pointed his crossbow at Nagi, but the other boy did not seem scared or phased by the arrow pointing at his head.

"In the end were both just trying to protect the ones we love"

Ounce saying this Nagi raised both his arms in front of him as a bright light emerged from within his hands, eyes and body. Omi fired the arrow, but it was blown away as the psychic energy blasted forward knocking Omi down. Omi, bounced back up and drew three darts from within his jacket and flung them towards the other boy. Just as Nagi had deflected the arrow, he had done the same with the darts. Omi assessing the situation knew he could not win against Nagi in his current situation. Running from the room, Omi would have to find a way of putting the fight in his favor.

* * *

Youji found his way to the roof as the cold wind and snow hit his face. He could see Ken's body slightly covered in snow. He began to race towards Ken when Farfarello appeared from nowhere, swinging what seem to be Ken's bear claws. Youji dogged the best he could, but was still victim to the sharpness of the claws to his right arm. Bleeding, Youji desperately made a dive, just barley avoiding having his head sliced open and unleashed his wire, wrapping the thin steel across Farfarello's neck. Not taking any chances Youji tightened the wire as tight as it could go and began the onslaught of punches and kicks towards the suffocating man. Farfarello, like the inhuman man he was, smiled at the pain he was receiving and seemed to be happy at the concept of death being so near. Just as Youji was to deliver the final blows he was sent kidding across the snowy roof as Schuldich finally appeared. The red headed man laughed at his comrade who was breathing in air as the wire was released from his throat. Youji unable to move, his left leg seem to be broken, and with Omi and Aya not there, he would have to face two members of Schwarz by himself. All hope left him as he considered giving up the fight, but at the site of Ken's body, he knew that was not an option. With the sounds of metal hitting rock and air as Aya fought Crawford, and the slight trembles of the building as Omi fought Nagi, Youji prepared to defend himself with whatever life was left within his body.

**To be Continued**


	7. 7:End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Fanfic so obviously these Characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the anime Weiss Kreuz. All yaoi implications towards the characters are works of my own and have little to no relation with the actual characters in

the anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tribulation: 7**

****

Cold steel met flesh as Crawford rolled in the snow, white becoming crimson red. Aya had landed a blow to his side after what seemed a life time. Both men were exhausted and yet pushed on. Aya moving in for a finishing blow, was met ounce again by a quick swing from Crawford, only to be distracted from the side kick that followed. The dance of death continued, but in the minds of both men a concern began to form. In Aya the name Omi formed and in Crawford, Nagi. Both men stopped for a second and gazed back at the observation building. Both seemed to realize what the other was thinking and for a second each smiled at the other, before continuing. Crawford, reading Aya's next move, turned Aya's momentum against him into a throw. Aya was flung full forced into a tree nearly knocking him unconscious. Crawford, breathing heavily picked up the sword and pointed its tip against Aya's throat.

"It's a shame Ran. Maybe if things were different you and I could have been partners, maybe friends."

Crawford raised the blade readying to thrust it forward.

"On the other hand, if things were different it would be you holding this sword and me laying there. But that's li..."

The sound of Crawford's voice was cut of, by a thundering explosion followed by an earth shaking rumble. Crawford turned around and witness the remnants as the observation building came crashing down.

* * *

Omi hid behind the refrigerator as Nagi slowly walked towards the kitchen. Omi had shot several more arrows and darts at him, but all were tossed aside, getting nowhere close to the other boy. Hearing the footsteps now nearer to him Omi dashed for the door leading out from the kitchen to the outside. It was lock. He had no choice, but to fight Nagi. Nagi appeared and stared at Omi, raising his hands for the next wave. Omi realizing he could not use his weapon quickly rushed up to the other boy and hugged him, wrapping his arms around the boys waste. Nagi caught of guard by this was momentarily distracted. Omi saw the opening, and with all his strength lifted Nagi and slammed the boy face fist into the floor. Nagi brought a hand to his face and as his eyes adjusted saw the red splatter. Omi lay on top of Nagi, hands still firmly clasped around his waist. Omi realizing Nagi was regaining his senses screamed out loud and with all his remaining strength lifted the boy again and slammed him backwards against the kitchen cabinets and this time let go of his hold, sending the other boy head first collapsing onto the floor. Omi fell backwards hopping he had knock the other boy unconscious. Omi's moment of relaxation was premature for Nagi slowly raised a hand and pointed it at Omi. A brief second latter Omi found himself being forced up against the kitchen stove behind him. His throat began to close as Nagi slowly got up from the floor. Nagi, entire body now glowing, blood dripping from his nose walked towards Omi. Omi tried kicking at the Nagi as he came closer, but the psychic grip around his throat grew tighter. Omi feeling the life escape his body, now kicked more franticly. Omi felt his foot hit a knob and heard a click. He had turned on the stove. Nagi, not noticing now raised both hands to finish Omi off. Omi concentrated now on the knobs, and began aiming for the clicker, to turn on the fire. Nagi began closing his fists as Omi with one last kick before seeing black, felt the knob turn. Nagi screamed and fell backwards as a blaze of fire erupted from the stove flying into the air. Both of Nagi's sleeves were on fire as the boy began rolling up and down on the floor to put it out. Omi lay on the floor coughing as he watched Nagi roll. Omi instinctively now went for his crossbow. Reaching his cross bow Omi shot an arrow at Nagi. Nagi, after putting the fire on his arms out, barley dodged the arrow as he felt it brush up against him. Both the boys prepared to go for round two when they both heard a loud "CLING". The noticeable sound of when metal hit metal. In this case the metal being the arrow head, puncturing the metal gas tank under the stove. Omi quickly picked himself up and rushed passed Nagi as now both boys were racing for the front door. Both boys jumped through the door and ran as fast as they could as the stove exploded. The old observation building which had not be maintained for several years, gave into the blast without a struggle. The walls and support beams folded in on themselves as the fire and force of the blast shook the ground. Omi and Nagi were sent flying through the air as the shockwave propelled them forward. Omi landed hard against the thinly covered snowed ground. Nagi, being the unlucky one out of the two, was thrown against a tree, falling to the floor unconscious. Omi raised his head, ears still deaf from the sounds of the explosion looked to find his foe. Seeing Nagi knocked out, lying at the base of a tree, Omi closed his eyes, assuring himself Aya would come for him.

* * *

Youji eyed both men as they walked towards him. He had to somehow reach Ken, but in his present state he would be lucky to make it out of their alive. Youji readied himself and called out to Ken, seeing if there was any life in him. To his amazement Ken began to move as the ropes came free. Youji watched; anger and shock twisted his expression. Ken untied his feet and proceeded to walk towards them.

"I didn't want it to come to this Youji, believe that if you believe nothing else I say".

"You...you set..You set us up..."

"He was mine. WHY CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!...he's mine...now I have to go make Aya see that he is mine...he was always mine".

"KEN!!"

Youji cried Ken's name as Farfarello and Schuldich began their final onslaught against Youji. Youji fell to the cold exterior of the roof floor as a series of punches, kicks, and slashes began to destroy his body. Ken headed towards Crawford and to face Aya. Leaving the sounds of a dying Youji behind him Ken carefully made his way to the main fight. He hid carefully as he watched both Aya and Crawford exchange blows. Ken waited there now cheering silently to himself for Crawford to weaken Aya so it would be easier for him to show Aya who Omi really loved.

Youji no longer felt the pain. He was no longer aware of he kicks and the slashes. The feeling of floating had now over come Youji due to the tremendous loss of blood. Youji felt himself begin to shake and thought to himself, "This is what it feels like to die". Youji looked up and saw a bright light. He gave himself to that light as everything around him came crashing down.

* * *

Crawford dropped the sword and ran as fast as he could towards the ruined building. Aya lay still for it hurt to move a muscle. He and Crawford had fought in the past on several occasions, but this was the first time he had been beaten this badly. Aya felt someone approaching him. He forced himself up and steadied himself against a tree. He expected to see Crawford ounce more, but never expected to see the bloodied cover man before him. At first Aya was going to ask what happened, but his eyes were drawn to the sword in the man's hands. Aya, drained and disoriented from the fight with Crawford, had no time to register what had happened next. For a moment Ken was standing in front of him and a second latter Ken was hugging him. Ken held on to him, embracing him as if to say sorry. Aya looked into his eyes and felt the warmth begin to spread within him. "He's mine Aya...He's always been mine". Ken let go of the sword as it was embedded within Aya's stomach. The blood continued to flow as Aya watched a smiling Ken standing over him. Aya grasped the sword by the hilt and tried to pull it out. With each inch the sword moved, Aya screamed. Ken looked on in horror, unsure what to do if Aya managed to pull the sword out. Ken could hear someone shouting as a voice was running in their direction. Ken left Aya and ran into the woods. He could no face the others for they did not understand. Ken loved Omi and he would do anything to keep it that way. If only they understood Aya was the problem, they could be one happy family. Ken stopped to look back, as Aya had pulled the sword out. With the sword out of his side, the blood poured forth. The snow around him became a bloody slush as Aya held his side and collapsed.

Crawford arrived at the devastation. He began to scan the rubble looking for any sign of his love. A single bloodied hand could be seen sticking out. Fear took hold of him as he approached it. He sighed of relief, but still hung his head in sadness. "Rest in peace my friend..." as he nodded his goodbye to Farfarello. Crawford scan to see if Schuldich was any where in sight, but could not see him. He returned to his search for Nagi, screaming the boy's name, calling to him. Seeing in the clearing a ways from the wreckage, Crawford saw two bodies and a third one standing over them. Crawford made his way carefully incase the stranger was not alone. Ounce there, his attention had left the stranger and focused on the boy lying under a tree.

Manx was standing over Omi shaking the boy gently trying to see if he was still conscious. Manx turned around to see Crawford standing behind her. She drew her gun and pointed it at the man, but he did not seem to notice. She watched as he rushed to the boy lying under the tree and picked him up into his arms. She watched as the tears began to form in his eyes as he cried the boys name over and over again. Manx put her gun away and continued to shake Omi. Omi turned his head to look at her, eyes half closed.

"Aya...?"

"Shh it's ok. Can you stand up?"

Omi tried lifting himself up and with the help of Manx.

"Manx what are you doing here?"

"We received vital information about the mission a few hours after you left. It was a setup, Ken..."

"Ken-kun...AYA!"

Omi now filled with worry and still in pain, rushed of to find Aya.

"Omi!!"

Manx called his name, but Omi ignored her and raced off. Manx turned back to face Crawford. He was still crying, but now Nagi was crying as well. Manx knew her orders, so she simple said: "If you're here when I come back...". Crawford did not look at her, but kept looking at Nagi, but nodded his head in understanding. Manx headed for the ruined building to see if any other members of Weiss could be found. Ounce arriving to the site she carefully made her way through the rubble. She came upon a bloodied and cut body. Manx brought a hand to her mouth, eyes wide in shock and sadness. She fell to her knees and took the man's head into her lap.

"Youji..."

Youji opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So this is what an angel looks like..."

Manx began to cry herself as she picked up her phone to call for assistance. Youji closed his eyes again.

"Youji...Youji...don't die..please..don't go..."

Manx laid her head next to his and cried.

* * *

Snow. It had not snowed for a while now and yet at this time it chose to fall. Aya felt the first few flakes land on his cheek as he lay sprawled out on the damp grass. The smell of iron and copper filled his nostrils as he tried to clear his head of the dizziness. His eye sight was still blurred as he used his left hand to feel his surroundings. He attempted to use his right, but with each slight move he made a sharp pain would strike him in the pit of his stomach, freezing him from any further movements. The snow continued to fall creating a soft blanket over him as to try and console his pain. The coldness brought a sense of calmness to him. He drew in slow breathes now, for it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The pain now seems to grow spreading to his entire body. Aya, unable to bear any longer gave in to the darkness, closing his eyes and laid to rest.

"Aya..."

Omi lay next to his lover's body as the tears came. Omi kept crying Aya's name hoping for any sign that he was still alive. Aya raised a hand painfully to the boy's cheek. Omi grasped his hand and held it to his cheek. Aya spoke:

"Everything that has happened in my life, you were the only one thing I was most sure of. Every time I look into your eyes and hold you, everything in this world, the hate the pain was no longer there. I always thought I was fighting for vengeance, but now I know. I was fighting for you...fighting to be with you."

"Aya-kun..."

Aya pushed himself forward as Omi lowered himself. As their lips touched Aya left this world. His head fell backwards and into Omi's hands.

"Aya..Aya-kun...AYA!!!!!"

Omi rested his head in the arms of his dead lover and cried.

**---------**

**THE END**

**----------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you all for reading my story. This is the end of Tribulation 1, but no worries for all those craving more and hoping Ken does not get away with it, wondering what happens with Youji and Manx, and Crawford and Nagi. Is Schuldich alive? What will happen to Omi now, his true love is gone. No worries all this and more can be found in the fan fic TRIBULATION: REVENGE. So be sure to look out for that. I'm going to write a different fan fic on a diff anime to take a break from Weiss Kreuz, but then I'll start on revenge. Don't worry If you like Tribulation one, you'll love Revenge ï **


End file.
